


Magic

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Panic Attacks, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: The door slammed shut of its own accord and he leaned against it, sweaty palms pressed against the woodgrain.





	Magic

Regulus ran up the staircase taking the steps two at a time and burst into his room. The door slammed shut of its own accord and he leaned against it, sweaty palms pressed against the woodgrain as he attempted to control his breathing and calm the magic that was coursing through his veins.

Mother and Sirius had started another argument after dinner. He could tell it was going to be a bad one. Knew that it would end in tears and curses and blood again.

Last time he had summoned his courage and intervened but his mother’s anger, directed at _him _for the first time, had caused his accidental magic to flare up and he had set fire to the curtains. Mother had been furious, had called him an _aberration _for being unable to control himself at thirteen (the irony in that had not gone unnoticed) and Regulus had fled before he could do any more damage.

This time, he had fled before he had the chance to do any damage at all.

He slid to the floor and hugged his knees as the lights flickered and books and ornaments began to drop from their shelves.

_Breathe, Regulus. Just breathe._


End file.
